Battle Pages/Yang vs. Henchmen
"Yang vs. Henchmen" is a conflict that occurred on the dance stage at Junior's Club between Yang Xiao Long and Junior Xiong's henchmen during the "Yellow" Trailer. Preceding Events Yang walks into Junior's Club and begins to interrogate Junior for information on an unknown girl. After Junior reveals that he knows nothing about the girl, Yang lets him go, but Junior threatens retaliation for her interrogation of him. Yang quickly claims that she was just messing around and flirtatiously offers to kiss and make up. However, just before Junior actually kisses her, she punches him across the room, temporarily knocking him unconscious. The Fight The surrounding henchmen respond by charging at Yang, who deploys Ember Celica and jumps up into the air only to slam a fiery punch into the ground, sending a ripple through the dance floor, knocking the incoming henchmen off their feet. As the henchmen get up, Yang charges at one, jumping into the air and performing a somersault kick on her first opponent. She then turns around and uppercuts a second one, following it up with a spinning kick that sends another two tumbling away. As the rest charge at her, Yang shoots at the first one in front of her and kicks behind her at another. Another henchman swings at her from behind, but she sweeps his legs out from under him and punches him up into the air, only to slam him into the ground. She then takes a couple steps toward an oncoming henchman to jump up and launch herself off of him, allowing her to deliver a flying punch to another henchman. This is quickly followed by her rushing forward as she defeats yet another nearby opponent. As the fallen henchman collapses, he lands on the henchman behind him, sending him stumbling back. He attempts to block the oncoming punch from Yang, but to no avail, as Yang simply breaks straight through her opponent's guard before delivering an uppercut. She then notices several more assailants approaching from behind and fires a shot, using the recoil to send her flying towards yet another group of enemies. She elbows the first henchman and kicks him away while another attempts to swing at her, but is promptly blocked and shot in the face. Yang then swings around under his arm and punches him once more. This is followed by another spin as she kicks, punches, and kicks him again, with the final hit sending him flying backwards through a glass pillar. Yang turns around to see the final henchman charge and swing at her. She promptly blocks the blow and punches his chin, stunning him and allowing her to follow up with a flurry of blows that conclude with an uppercut that launches him into the air. Yang then delivers a final punch that sends him flying back. Upon clearing the dance floor, she spots the DJ pulling out a machine gun before firing down at her from his booth. Yang charges towards the booth, dashing from side to side in order to avoid the incoming fire. Once close enough, she jumps up, firing her shotgun-gauntlets at the floor for additional propulsion. As she lands, she places a hand on the mixing desk before swinging her legs around, kicking the DJ in the face. This sends him stumbling back. Yang then spins and lands with her back facing him, only to fire once more to send her elbow into his face. She then slams his face into the table, picks him up, and launches him off by firing. He lands at Melanie and Miltia Malachite's feet, unconscious, with his "helmet" rolling away. Image Gallery YvH1.png|Junior goes in for a kiss. YvH2.png YvH3.png|Yang creates a shockwave on the dance floor. YvH4.png YvH5.png YvH6.png YvH7.png YvH8.png|Yang directs her attention to the Bear DJ firing the machine gun. YvH9.png|Yang cheerfully defeats the DJ. Category:Battle Pages